The Magic Of Fate
by xMewxMewx3
Summary: Ikuto the schools Playboy found his new toy! Will he fall in love or toy with her feelings and leave her after he gets what he wants? Rated M Just In Case For Future Lemons
1. The Encounter

**Author's Note: So this is my first story I'm not sure if it will be good so I'm in your care please give me advice on what I should change or something…. And I hope you like it!**

**P.S : This is Amuto! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara I just own the plot of the story.**

_Chapter 1_

**Ikuto's POV**

I got date with girl x, y, and z at five, six, and seven. Got to make room for girl w at 8 the rest of my week is busy too.' Well what to expect from the biggest and hottest playboy at Seiyo High School' Ikuto smirked to himself.

**Normal POV**

Then sensei walked in, his name is Nikaidou Yuu. He is extremely clumsy. He has messy orange hair, golden orbs, and glasses.

"Ohayou Minna!" Nikaidou said " We have a new student today so please be kind!" He said excitedly

The class was excited to see the new student. The guys wanted a really hot girl and the girls didn't care because they had Ikuto.

Nikaidou said "You can come in now."

The door slid open and in walked a girl with golden honey colored eyes and bubblegum hair with 2 red plus signs in her hair.

The class stared in awe.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself" Nikaidou said to the girl

She nodded "konnichiha my name is Hinamori Amu" her face showed no emotion she didn't look bored, happy, or nervous just a blank face.

The guys murmured to themselves "Dude she is so cute" "Kawaii she is so petite" "she has a great figure too!"

"Himamori-San your seat is next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto" sensei pointed to the back row a seat over from the window

Amu told sensei "it's Hinamori not Himamori sensei!" "Gomen Himamori-San!" Sensei ruffling his hair

Amu walked to her seat and sat down

Ikuto's POV

"Ohayou Minna!" sensei yelled as he walked in

'gawd how I wish school went by faster' thought Ikuto

"We have a new student today!" sensei said excitedly

'Hmmm new student huh? That means new bait' Ikuto smirked to himself

The bubblegum hair girl walked in

'Whoa that girl is really cute scratch that she's hot!' Ikuto said examining her

"Your seat will be next to Ikuto" said sensei

Amu walked over and sat down

'This is going to be easy to get her' Ikuto evily **(A/N don't know if that's a word probably not) **smiled

I threw her a note

**Amu's POV**

'Our sensei is really weird' thought amu

"Your seat will be next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto" sensei pointed to a boy with midnight blue hair and his eyes matched his hair

I went to go sit down and sensei started his lesson

Then Ikuto threw me a note inside read

_Hey Kitten want to hang out?_

I took out a pencil and wrote back with a stern No

He tossed back the note

_Aw come on Kitten don't be that way_

I wrote back i don't need to waste my time on you

I tossed the note and watch him read it shocked came across his face but he quickly recomposed himself

**Ikuto's POV**

I passed her a note asking her to come hangout with me. Any girl would die to go on a date with me

She wrote back as soon as I tossed her the note Ikuto thought 'This is going to be easy to get her'

I read the note it said no 'huh playing hard to get?

I wrote back in a really cute way saying don't de that way no one can refuse me I'm the great playboy Ikuto

She tossed back the note it read I don't need to waste my time on you

'Wait what? Did she just tell me I was a waste of time? I have girls who practically throw themselves at me and think I am some sort of god and she refuses me? I'm going to make her mine she will definitely fall for me. Prepare yourself Amu because I always get what I want'

**Vivi:** So whatcha guys think? I know I'm not great but if you can give me advice that be great!

Hope to make a new chapter soon :)

P.S Sorry it's kinda short but i don't really want to continue it if it's bad


	2. The Plan

**Vivi: Sorry I Didn't Keep Up With My Story So I Decided To Write Bout It Some More. Well Hope You Enjoy It :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara Just The Plot!**

**Last Chapter:**

I'm going to make her mine she will definitely fall for me. Prepare yourself Amu because I always get what I want..

**Normal Pov**

Ikuto Didn't Reply To The Note After That He Was Busy Scheming His New Plan To Make Amu His.

Nikaido Continued His Lesson. Amu Just Stared Out The Window Waiting For The Bell To Ring So She Can Leave.

"Well Class Is Almost Over Go Ahead And Chat Among Yourselves!" Yelled Sensei The Students Got Up And Group around Amu And Began Interrogating Her. They Asked Where Did You Go Before, Is That Your Natural Hair Color, Do You Have A Boyfriend, Want Me To Show You Around School?

She Answered What She Needed To Giving The Same Look She gave When She Did Her Introduction A Blank Stare. Composed And Calm.

**Amu Pov**

I Heard People Whispering Around Me. They Talked About How Cute I Am And How Cool I Was or How Composed I Am. The Girls In The Class Began Calling Me 'Cool and Spicy'

'Great… Rumors Already' I thought. I gathered My Stuff and Began Walking to My Next Class. I Walked in My Class The Teacher Said My Seat Would Be Next To Mashiro Rima. I Looked The Way Sensei Pointed. He Pointed Out A Small Figure Girl With Golden Eyes and Long Wavy Hair.

I Thought To Myself 'Wow She Looks Like A Doll' I Went To Go Take My Seat Next To Her.

I Organized my Stuff. Sensei Already Began Teaching The Lesson. I Looked Over To See Rima Giving Me A Few Glances Too. She Had A Very Cute Face But She Looks Like She Always Has A Bored Face On Her.

She Looked Over "hi My Name Is Mashiro Rima" I Quickly Replied "Sup' I'm…" "Hinamori Amu Right? You're The News Of The School" Rima Interrupted "How'd Did You Know I Was Hinamori Amu?" She Cooly Replied "You Are Sort Of Hard Not To Spot With Your Pink Hair."

"oh" I Sighed. She Said "Let's Be Friends I Think We Can Get Along Pretty Well" I Nodded. Class Was Soon Over We Began Packing Up Our Belongings. Rima Was Done Before I Was And She Started Walking Toward The Door.

I yelled "See You Tomorrow Mashiro-San!" She Looked Back "Call Me Rima" I Nodded and Gave Her A thumbs Up "Then Call Me Amu!" I Waved Goodbye To Rima. I Was Almost Done Packing My Things When I Felt A cool Breeze Run Down My Neck.

I Flinched And Looked Behind Me. I Was Screaming In My Head Because I'm Easily Scared. I Turned Around To See Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I Quickly Composed Myself and Just Looked At Him. I Spoke "What Do You Want?" He replied "You" I Punched Him And Spat "Don't Make Comments Like That EVER again" I Walked Off.

**Ikuto Pov**

'God She Has A Great Punch' i Thought As i Rubbed My Injury. I Quickly Got Up And Began To Stride Out Of The School. I Took A Path Where The Scenery Was Serene and Calm. I Walk Up To The Largest Tree and Jumped Up On Top Of A Few Branches.

The Tree Was On A Hill Off The Side Of The School. i Sat Down And Leaned Against The Tree To Relax. I Watched The People Walk By Talking And Laughing With Their Friends Then I Spotted A Pink Blob Walking Across The School.

I Just Watched Her Walk I Jumped Down From The Tree And Started To Follow Her. i Said To Myself that "I'm Not Stalking Her I'm Just Curious" i Continued To Follow Her. She Didn't Notice Me Because My Instincts Are Like A Cat So I can Jump Over High Things And Land Gracefully. I Watched Her As She Stopped By Her House and she Walked In.

'Well I Know Where She Lives Now, Now If I needed Anything I Can Just Bug Her!" I Smirked.

This Is Gonna Be Fun Getting This One….

**Vivi: Well That's The End Of Chapter 2! Sorry It's Short I Wrote This At Like 12:40 at Night So I'm Tired. I'll Try To Keep This Updated :) **

**P.S Please Review! I Want To Know About your Guys Thoughts, Opinions, and Ideas Thanks!**


	3. Secret Powers?

**Vivi: So I Know It's Been A While Since I Last Updated but I Finally Thought Of An Idea To Make The Story Interesting! :D**

**Ikuto: Gawd She's So Weird! Just Update More And Faster Cause Everyone Loves Me And Need To Have More Of Me!**

**Vivi: You Are A BUTT! Now Shush Before I Make You Gay and Your Lover Would Be Tadase…. O.O**

**Tadase: Oh I Would Love That! ;)**

**(Ikuto Shivers)**

**Vivi: Tadagay Get The Freak Out! No One Likes You :P Anyways On With The Story :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! (Cause I'm Not Cool Enough TT^TT)**

**Recap:**

Well I Know Where She Lives Now, Now If I needed Anything I Can Just Bug Her!" I Smirked.

This Is Gonna Be Fun Getting This One…

**Normal POV**

As Ikuto Talked To Himself, He Began Planning How To Get His New Victim. He Jumped Onto A Tree That Was Close To Amu's House. It Had A Clear View Of Her Balcony And Her Room. Ikuto Just Sat There Creepingly **(A/N Don't Know If That's A Word Too O.o)** Waiting For His Soon To Be Strawberry.

**Amu POV**

Mom, Dad, Ami I'm Home! I Yelled. No Answer. I Walked Into The Kitchen To Find A Note:

_Dear Amu,_

_Your Father and I Have Been Wanting To Go On Our Second Honeymoon For a While and Was Planning To Tell You Sooner About it But We Forgot So When We Left We Wrote You This Note. We Will Be Gone For 2 Months. There Is A Credit Card In Our Room Use It For Food Expenses And Whatever Else. We Trust You To Watch Over The House And Be Responsible. And Also Ami Is Going To Be Gone For 2 Months Also She Has A Job To Do And Other Things She Will Be Staying With One Of Her friends._

_See You In 2 Months We Love You_

_Mama And Papa_

I Gaped At The Note. They Left Me For Two Months Without Telling Me Before Hand! 'They Always Do This' I Thought "Well Whatever I'm Used To Being Home Alone So It's fine." I said With a Sigh. I Walked Up The Stairs And Went Into My Room. "I'm So TIRED!" I Yelled While I Laid On My Bed. 'I Still Have To Cook For Myself' I Thought Exhaustingly. 'I Should Probably Change First'

But Amu Didn't Know That A Young Midnight Blue Hair Boy Was Watching Her In The Distant… **(A/N Jeez Ikuto You Are A Full Blown Creep And Stalker! You're Lucky Your Sexy!)**

I Took Off My Shirt And Pants. I Went To The Closet To Find My Pajamas. I Pulled Out A Pair Of Black Shorts With A Blue Kitty On The Back Leaving Pink Paw Print's Everywhere and Also Said Rawr on It. I Pulled Out A Pink tank Top With A Strawberry On The right side Of The Shirt.

I Slipped into Them They Really Hugged My Features. The Short's Came Up To Be Like Boot Shorts Showing my Legs And The Length Of Them. The Tank Top Showed A Little Of Chest But Hugged The Side Of Me Showing Off My Curves. They Were Really Comfy Despite How They Seem. "Now Time To Go Cook" I Streched. I Said As I Was Leaving My Room.

**Ikuto POV **

While I Was Thinking of A Plan In The Tree I Suddenly Got Distracted When A Pink Headed Girl Came into her Room. She Was Saying Something To Herself But I Could Hear. I Could Read The Words That She Was Mouthing Thought. I Read I'm so Tired Well Must Have Been To Be Oogled Like That At School And Rejecting The Great Ikuto.

Then Something Threw Me Way Off From My Thoughts. I Saw Her Take Off Her Shirt And Pants Of Course She Still Have Her Undergarments On But That's Not The Point.

Did She Know I Was There? Was She Trying To seduce Me? A Bunch Of Thoughts Came To My Head But I Got Distracted Again As I Watched Her Rummage her Closet. I Had A really Good View Of Her Ass. It Was Really Cute and Luscious If Possible. Then I Noticed What Kind Of Undergarments She Wore. She Had Matching Pink Undergarments That Were Laces Frills At The Ends Of Them And On The Side Of Her Panties Were Ribbons. 'Those Could Easily Be Undone' I Thought To Myself She Really Knew How To Pink Underwear.

I Then Saw Her Pull Out A Pair Of Black Shorts And A Pink Tanks Top. The Shorts Had A Blue Cat On It That Were Leaving Pink Paw Prints Everywhere and There Were Words Printed On Them Too That Read Rawr. Her Tank top Just had A Strawberry On Her Right Boob But The Really Brought Out Her Figure Just Like The Shorts Did.

Man Did She Look Good! I Could Just Ravish Her Over And Over Again. I Thought While Licking my Lips. I Watched As She Left The Room. ' I guess I Should Be Heading Home' I Shrugged. I Was Walking Home In A Daze After Seeing Amu Like That. I Wasn't Really Watching Where I Was Going till I Bumped Into Something. That Snapped My Out Of my Daze. I Looked Down To See A girl Rubbing her Head.

I Offered Her My Hand Since It Was My Fault She Fell. "Here" I Offered She Took The Hand Got Up And Looked At Me. She Had Silver Hair That Came To Her Waist she had A Purplely Blue Eye Color. She Was Somewhat Short But Overall Really Cute But Not As Cute As Amu. She Replied "Thanks….." She Said "Your Eyes Are Very Alluring I Like You So I'm Going To Help You" I Was Stunned 'How'd She Know I Needed Help?' She Spoke "Because I Am A Witch And I'm Going To Help You Get This Girl, She Is Your Fated One You Guys Are Drawn Together By Fate So Nothing Can Change That" I Tried To Take It All In It Took Me A Few Minutes But I Slowly Regained My Posture.

"So Me And Amu Are Fated? How Are You Going To Help Me?" I Asked She Replied "I'll Be Working With You In Many Ways But I Will Give You Something Now. My Name Is Ayano Sayuri And I Already Know Yours." I Was A little Creeped Out But Since She Was A witch I Was Like I Guess She Would Of Known. "Ayano Huh? So Whast About You Giving My Something? What is It First Of All?" She Spoke " I Am Giving You Tools And Abilities To Do Something That Will Help You Achieve Your Goal Of Getting Hinamori Amu. I Am Going To Give You Something To Help You Get Her But I Am Not Going To Tell You what It is You Are Going To Find Out In Due Time."

I Was Shocked And I Had A Lot More Questions But When I Looked Down To Ask Her More Questions She Was Gone. 'I Will Find Out What Magical Thing I Can Do In Due Time?' I Thought. Well At Least She Is Going To Make My Job Easier At Getting Amu To Fall In Love With Me And Such. This Has Turned Out To Be Pretty Interesting Since I Met Amu. I Continued To Walk Home. When I Finally Made It Home I Flopped Down On My Bed. I did A Re-Run Of What Happened Today. I Was Exhausted. I Quickly Changed A Climbed Into bed. I Thought Of Amu Before I Drifted off Into A Deep Sleep. She Was In My Dreams Too And This Time It Was A Happy Dream And Not A Perverted One…

_Good Night Amu…. _

**Vivi: So Whatcha Guys Think? I tried To Make It Long But I Always Get My Inspiration at Like The Middle Of The Night So I Get Tired. IKUTO IS GONNA GET SECRET POWER WOOT WOOT So What Is He Gonna Get?**

**Ikuto: You Should Give My X-Ray Vision So I Can See Through Amu's Clothes**

**Vivi: You Know Having x-ray Vision Means You Can See Her Bones Idiot**

**Ikuto: Shut Up I Knew That… How About Mind Reading?**

**Vivi: I Don't Know Yet I Have TO Think Of Something weird or Something Common Whatever Floats My Boat :) Well Please R&R and Give My Criticism, what You Guys Think, Ideas, And Other Things!**

**Thanks For Reading Till Next Time ^^ **


	4. First Ability!

**Vivi: Yes I Updated The Day Right After I Updated Another One! Props For Me :D And A Lemon!**

**Ikuto: Just Shut Up And Make The Story Longer!**

**Vivi: I Try But I Can Only Think Of So Much I Will Try Harder Ok?**

**Ikuto: Better!**

**Vivi: Stop Being A Butt! Or Else I'll Do Something horrible To You :)**

**Ikuto: Bring It Biznatchh!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA :)**

**Recap:**

She Was In My Dreams Too And This Time It Was A Happy Dream And Not A Perverted One…

_Good Night Amu…._

**Ikuto POV**

Ring Ring Ring… 'Ugh Stupid Alarm Clock! Who's The Idiot Who Created Those? They Are So Annoying!' I Grunted. I Reached Over Trying To Turn Off My Clock But Something Was Off… My Arm Didn't Come Close To Reaching The Clock. 'My Arm Is Long Enough And The Desk Isn't Even That Far How Come I Can't reach It?' I Thought. I Snapped My Eyes Open Everything Seemed Bigger, Is This A Dream?

I Tried To Reach For The Clock Again But I Rolled Over. When I tried Reaching For It I Started To Freak Out I Didn't See my Arm I Saw A Blue Hair Paw Reaching For The Clock. 'The FREAK HAPPENED TO ME! WHY AM I A CAT?' I Panicked. Then A Flash Or Memories Of What Happened Yesterday Came Back To Me In A Rush.

'Oh Yeah Ayano Said She Would Give Me A Special Ability….. But What Does A Cat Have To Do With Anything?' I Thought Oh Well Today There Isn't Any School So I'll Just Go Wander Around For A While. I Jumped Out The Window And Landed On My Paws. I Started To Walk Toward The Park. 'I Don't Know Why But I Feel Like I Need To Go To The Park Today' I Questioned.

I Walked To The Park And Saw That There Wasn't A Lot of People. 'This Place Is Usually Packed With Kids And Old People' I Said Amazed. I Then Saw The Biggest Tree In The Corner Of The Park But What I Saw In The Shade Was None Other Than Amu! 'Dude I must Be Lucky To Come Here To Find Her Here!' I Thought

I Walked Over There Quickly And Tried To Say Her Name But All Was Heard Was A Cute Meow. 'Frick I Forgot I'm Still A Cat!' Amu Heard The Small Meow And Looked Over To See A Midnight Blue Haired Cat. "Awww What A Cute Kitty! Come Here Kitty!" Amu Cooed. Wow She Even Looks Cute Trying To Baby Me. I Walked Over And Brushed my Head Against Her Hand. She Started To Pet me And Boy Did That stuff Feels GOOD! 'Ahhh I'm In Heaven! Her Rubbing My Stomach And Ears!' I Purred. 'I Didn't Even Know I Could Purr….' I Sweat Dropped. "Kitty Do you Have A Home?" Asked Amu. She Examined Me To See If I Had A Collar But I Didn't.

"Seems Like You Don't Have An Owner… I'll Take You Home With Me Than!" Amu Said Happily. 'I Get To Go Inside Amu's House! I Get To see Her Change, Take Showers, And Sleep With Her! This Is Going To Be Great!' I Meowed Happily. She Picked Me Up And Held Me Near Her Chest. 'Dude I get To Feel Up On Her Chest… Today Is The Best!' I Snuggled Closer Amu Giggled.

We Walked For A Little While And She Finally Said "We're Here" She Put Me Down On The Floor When She Walked In. Amu Knelt Down to My Eye Level And Said "Okay, So My Parents Aren't Here So you Can Stay Here And When They Come Back I'll Talk To Them About It. You Can Leave And Come Back Whenever But You Are Always Welcomed." Amu Smiled At Me. 'So Her Parents Aren't Here. OH! This Is Going To Be Fun!' I Meowed

She Asked Me "Are You Hungry? It's Lunch Time So I'll Make Us Something Both To Eat" I Didn't Notice That I Haven't Eaten Since The Freak Out Of This Morning So I Just Followed Her Into The Kitchen. She Walked Into The Kitchen And Started To Rummage The Fridge. I Watched Her As She Grab The Food She Needed. I Could She Parts Of Her Underwear And I Had A Nice View Of Her Butt.

Amu Put On An Apron And Started To Cook After A Little While She Was Done. 'Wow I'm Surprised I Didn't Get Bored At Watching Her Cook" I Though Surprised. She Had Made A Separated Dish Just For Me. She Put The Final Touches On To The Dish And Brings It Over. She Places them On A Table And Props Me Down On the Table Beside The Dish. "I Wonder If You Will Eat This Mister Kitty. Since I Don't Have Any Cat Food" Amu Explained. She Made Salmon And Rice with Little Potato Wedges. It Looked Really Good, She Also Gave Me A Dish For Milk.

She Sat Right Next To Me And She Started To Eat I Looked Down At My Food And Gave It A bite. It Was Absolutely Delicious. I gobbled Down My Food. Amu Took Glances At Me And Giggled "Well Aren't You Hungry?" Amu Giggled. I Meowed Happily When I Was Done Eating And Drinking My Milk I Even Licked My Plate Clean. She Smiled "I See You Like My Cooking" Amu Gathered The Plates And Began To wash Them After She Was Done She Came Back Over To The Couch Where I Was.

"Well Mister Kitty I Can't Keep Calling You This Name So How About I Name You?" Amu Said "I Do Have A Name I Just can't Tell You When I'm A Cat!' I Thought Angrily "You Know You Kind Of remind Me Of Ikuto…." Amu Blushed 'Wow She's So Cute…" I Said In Awe. "How About Ikuto-Chan?" Amu Smiled. I Meowed Happily Knowing That She Thought Of Me. She Put A Finger Over Her Mouth And Winked "Don't tell Anyone I Named You Ikuto. When We Are Outside I Will Call You NekoChan" 'God Being Able To See These Side Of Her Makes Her Really Different. She's So Unique' I Stared. "Well Ikuto-Chan You're Kind Of Dirty From Eating Like You Did So How About A Bath?" Amu Questioned

'A Bath?' I Thought I Started To Imagine Things Like Her In A Steamy Shower With Me While I Thrusted Into Her And She Was Panting And Moaning My Name. I Would Whisper In Her ears And God I Just Got A Nosebleed From That. "Ikuto-Chan You Just Made Yourself More Messy Come On Time For A Bath" Amu Said Cheerfully. She Picked Me Up And Started To Set Up The Water.

"Stay Here. I'll Be Back Really Quick" Amu Ordered She Came Back In a Bathing Suit. She Quickly Turned Off The Water And Put Me Into It. "Dude She Is So Hot Wearing That Bathing Suit! I Would Prefer Her Naked But I Guess This Is A Good Back Up.' I Started To Imagine Things Again Like Me Going To The Beach With Amu and I Was Going To Have Sex With Her There…

_I Lifted Up Her Top Bikini Part And Started To Pinch Her Erect Nipples. I Got A Slight Moan For her I Smirked. I Started To Nip And Lick And Suck On Her Right Nipple And Used My Other Hand To Pinch And Pull The Other. Amu Moaned Out In Ecstasy. I Switched Giving The Same Treatment To the Other Side. I Looked Up At Her Flushed Face And Seeing Her Panting I Started To Give Her Butterfly Kisses Along Her Neck And Bite Marks. I Came Up To Her Ear I Whispered I See You Are Enjoying This A Lot Aren't You Amu? You're So Preverted. I Licked The Shell Of Her Ear. She Shivered In Pleasure. "I-I-I'm Not P-P-P-Perverted" She Stuttered I Snaked My Hand Down And Put Them In Her Lower part of Her Bikini. I Started Stroking Her Clit "But Amu Look How Wet You Are And All The Sounds You Are Making" I Pulled Out My Hand Showing Her The Juices That Covered My Fingers. She Covered Her Face In Embarrassment "I-I-I'm Not That Wet" She Whispered "But Oh Yes You Are" I Teased. I Gave Her Butterfly Kissed All The Way Down Her Stomach. I Looked Up And Smirked I Pulled Down Her Bottom Part And Discarded It Somewhere. I Kissed and Sucked Her Inner Thigh Getting Her To Moan. I Then Gave My Full Attention To Her Womanhood. "My, My Amu Look How Wet And Turned On You Are. Your Pussy Is Dripping In Juices." She Shivered I Stuck A Finger In Her She Moaned Out And Arched Her Back. I Began Pumping My Fingers In And Out. More Juices came Out And She Started To Moan Louder I Inserted Another Finger And Soon After Another. I Had Three Fingers Pumping In And Out Of Her At A Fast Pace. I Knew She Was Close. After A Few More Thrusts She Came Really Hard On my Fingers. She Yelled My Name When She Climaxed. I Lapped Up The Juices They Tasted Like Strawberries. She Was Panting Really Hard And Her Pussy Twitched Furiously. I Thought ' She's Ready' I Didn't Give Her Enough Time Come Back Down From Her Climax So She Was Still Sensitive. I Pushed Off My Swim Trunks Showing My Full Erect Member. Amu Gaped At It I Smirked. I Position Myself At Her Entrance. She Gave Me The Ok And I Made My way Through Her Womanhood. She Let A Few Tears fall But I Kissed Them Away. I gave Her Moments To Adjust And She Gave Me The Ok To keep Going. I Began Slowly Thrusting In Her. She Whimpered At The Pain But Those Pains Slowly Became Pleasure. When She Started To Moan I Knew That She Has Gotten Used To It I Began To Thrust Faster. "God Amu You're So Tight" I Grunted "Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto It's So Good Bang Me Harder" Amu Moaned. I Did What She Said I Thrusted At Full Speed. She Moaned So Loudly. We Were In Full Synchronization. "I'm About To Come Ikuto" Amu Panted "Let It All Out Let Me Feel You Come" I Thrusted Harder I Hit Her G Spot "Ikuo I'm Cumming!" Amu Moaned Her Walls Clamped Down But I Continued To Thrust Through Her Orgasm. I Continued To Hit Her G Spot. I Felt My Self Getting Closer. I Lifted Amu Up Onto my Lap While Still Thrusting Into Her. Her Arms Wrapped Around My Neck While I used Her Butt To Allow Me To Pound Into Her. She Panted "It's So Deep" I Continued To Hit Her Sweet Spots And She Moaned Louder And Loader. "Ikuto I'm About To Come Again" "I'm About To Come Too. Let's Climax Together" I Thrusted Into Her Hitting Her Sweet Spot A Few More Times. She Screams "Ikuto I'm Coming" Her Walls Clamped Down Hard and I Released My Seed Into Her. I Continued To Thrust TO Get Everything Out While Amu Was Still Cumming. I Laid Amu Back Down On The Bed And Pulled Out. Her Legs Were Wide Open So I Could See My Semen Dripping Out Of Her._

I Snapped Out Of My Fantasy When Amu Suddenly Climbed Into The Bath Tub With Me. 'Did She Leave And Come Back?' I Thought Confused. She Began To Scrub My Fur And Back. She Used A Cinnamon Smelling Shampoo on Me. As She Scrubbed My Fur I Was Purring Cause It Felt Really Nice. When She Was About To Rinse Me Off I Thought Of An Idea.

I Began To Run All Over Her And Shake My Fur. When I Was Done I Heard Amu Complain "Jeez Ikuto Now You Got Me All Soapy Too Not I Have To Go Take A Shower" I smirked In my Mind She Rinsed Me Off And Put Me On The Outside Of The Tub. "You Can Wait Here While I Take My Shower" She Set Up The Water Again And Stepped Into The Tub. She closed The Glass Door so I Couldn't See Her Anymore. She Took Off Her Swimming Suit And Threw Them Over The Glass Shield They landed Next To Me. I Shook Off The Extra Water On Me and I Was basically Dry.

'Now Time To Focus On The Show' I Smirked I Couldn't see Her Face But I Could See The Outline Of Her Body. I Could See Where Her Nipples Were. She Had A Really Great Figure. She Had A Slim Waist And Flat Stomach C Cup Boobs And The Perfect Size Butt. She Was Perfect. 'When I Get Her I Might Stick With Her For A While' I Noted. Amu Began To Shampoo Her Hair And Condition It. The Bathroom Filled With The Smell Of Strawberries. 'Wow That Smells Really Good And Strangely Alluring'

Soon She Was Done I Saw Her Grab A Towel. Then She Stepped Out Wrapped In A Towel And Another One For Her Hair. 'Stupid Towel' I Thought. "Since I Don't Have Any Clothes I'll Just Walk About To MY Room Like This" Amu Spoke She Opened The Door and A Cool Breeze Came In. When We Were Walking To Her room I Tried To Sneak A Peek Under Her Towel Since It Was Short. I Could Sort Of See It But The Lighting Was Really Dark So I Couldn't Tell. 'Dang Lights'

When We Made It Back To Her Room I Thought Well I Can Still She Her Change Here And There's A Lot Of Light In Here So I Won't Miss Detail. I Jumped Onto Her Bed And Laid Down. Amu Went To Her Closet To Grab Some Clothes She Grabbed A Long T-Shirt And A Pair Of Shorts. The Shirt Was White That Said This Is What A Real Person Looks Like And The Shorts Were Just Black. Amu Grabbed A Pair Of Striped Underwear From Her Drawers. I saw Her Slip Them On I Caught Some Glimpse But Not All. I Saw Her Pull The Shirt Over Her Head Then She Took Off Her Towel Underneath. The Shirt Came Just Right Below Her Butt. I Then Saw Her Pull On Her Shorts. She Looked Good in That, Scratch That She Looked Good In Whatever She Wore. She has A good Sense Of Fashion.

She Climbed Into Bed And I Crawled Up Next To Her. She Was Drifting Off She Said "Goodnight Ikuto-Chan" I Licked Her Nose She Giggled 'Goodnight Amu' I Meowed. She Fell Asleep. Well She Should Be Tired Doing All Those Things She Did Today For me. I Was Getting Tired Too. I Let My Thoughts Wander. She's So Perfect, So Kind, And Just Perfect.

Then I Began To Fall Into A Deep Thought. Am I Going To Stay A Cat? How Long Would This Last? Can I Change Back And Forth? Am I going To See Ayano Again So I Can Ask Her About This? Is There Going TO Be More Abilities Like This? I Continued To Think Of Questions. I Then fell Asleep.

Ayano Was In My Dreams She Was Telling Me I Could Change Back And Forth To A Cat With A Secret Phrase. Change By: AznProduction :). It Was A Silly Phrase But I didn't Care As Long As I Can Change Back And Forth. I Them Woke Up It Was Early. It Was 40 minutes Before My Usual Time Clock Goes Off. I Jumped Off the Bed And Saw That The Balcony Door Was Slightly Open I Climbed Through It And Jumped On The ledge. 'See You Later Amu' I Thought And I Jumped Off The Ledge.

I Quickly Found My Way Home And Climbed Back Into My Room Of Course My Window Was Still Open From Yesterday. I Climbed In And Stood Right In The Middle Of My Room. I Said The Secret Phrase And I Changed Back "Wow It Really Does Work!" I Said. 'Yes I Can Finally Talk Again!' I Started To Get Dressed And Ready For School. I Turned Off My Alarm Right Before it Went off. I Made Myself Breakfast. I Lived With my Sister Since My Parents Were Always Gone But So Is My Sister since She Is A Model And Singer.

I Finished My Food And Grabbed my Bag. I Began To walk To School As I was Walking I Bumped into Someone. I looked Down To See Someone I Offered My Hand Since it Was My Fault. Déjà vu much? "Here" She Replied Thanks It Was Amu! I wasn't Really Paying Attention So I Didn't Notice the Pink hair. She Dusted Herself Off And Grabbed Her Bag Off The Ground. "Since You're here How Come We Walk To School Together?" I Asked She Replied "…Ok?" We walked To School Not Really Saying Anything But It Was A Comfortable Silence not An Awkward One.

When We Got To Class we Took Our Seats Then The Teacher Came In. Then The Lesson Started Soon School Was Over. 'Now Time To Spend Another Day With Amu.' I Smirked

Vivi: Well That's The End! I Did My First Lemon Too xD And What Do You Guys Think About Ikuto Being A Kitty? He Is Going To Get Other Abilities Too.

Ikuto: Thanks For The Lemon :)

Vivi: Well R&R Please and Tell Me What You Guys Think. Criticize, ideas, tips, etc.

Thanks For Reading Till Next Time ;)


End file.
